Lily
by Beth Siren
Summary: School starts and Ryan and Seth come in contact with Lily, a girl who could make them forget about Marissa and Summer.
1. The Girl

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: No, I don't own the O.C. I'm writing this story because I feel like it. No profit involved, none, nada, zip.  
  
"Did your alarm clock break or something?" Ryan Atwood opened his sleeping lids to see his best friend and "brother" Seth Cohen leaning over him, poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Quit it." Ryan mumbled, turning to his side to attempt to sleep again.  
  
"It's just that school starts today and." Seth never had the chance to finish his statement as Ryan shot up in bed and flew into action, changing his clothes and brushing his teeth in a flurry of activity. Seth followed his movement, laughing.  
  
"I just said school starts today; I never said you were late." Seth finally managed to say during a breathing break in his fits of laughing. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks and shot him a look that could have killed. Seth just laughed all the harder at the picture Ryan made, standing there with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his arm through only one shirt sleeve. "And you didn't mention this because?"  
  
"Well first, I didn't have an opportunity, second because it was kinda funny."  
  
Ryan looked down at his disheveled self and laughed, but still picked up a balled-up sock and through it at Seth. Seth ducked it and started laughing again.  
  
After a huge breakfast, the two boys trudged off to school. Seth stopped to try and talk to Summer, so Ryan walked into first period English alone. He surveyed the room and, seeing Marissa and Luke sitting together at the front, chose a seat in the back. The girl he sat next to looked up at him and smiled. Ryan felt his breath catch. She had brown hair falling around her face and hazel eyes shining at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Carter!" This was no ready-to-fade-flower of a girl either.  
  
"I'm Ryan Atwood."  
  
"I've heard of you, you're living with the Cohen's, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You make friends with Seth?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a cool guy."  
  
"Yeah, he is, isn't he? I've known him forever! Look there he is," she said pointing to where Seth was walking over to them, "Hey, Sethy!"  
  
"Hi Lily, please don't call me Sethy." Seth deadpanned as he sat down, but he did crack a smile.  
  
"Aww, alright. Seth doesn't like his nickname." She explained to Ryan, who was already planning to call Seth that every chance he got. "So Ryan, How do you like the lifestyles of the rich and famous? We don't always live up to the TV show." She smiled again and Ryan noticed her lips, red with some glittery stuff on them that caught the light. She saw his stare and smiled "It's called 'Spoiled in Rubies'."  
  
"What?" Ryan was startled out of his stupor.  
  
"Well, I saw you looking at my lips so I figured you wanted to either know the color or kiss me, which since I have a very sweet, wonderful boyfriend also named Ryan, funnily enough, I don't think the second option gonna to happen. Although you do have very nice lips."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Geez, is that all you can say? You have nice lips full and," before Ryan could react, she ran her fingers over his mouth, "soft," she whispered affected by the touch as much as him. She looked into his eyes, azure and hazel blending. Then Lily blinked breaking the gaze. She quickly said, "Now Seth here, he's got some good lips too," she grinned devilishly at Seth, who blushed.  
  
"How in the world would she know that?" Ryan asked Seth.  
  
"Shwsmyfrstkss" Seth muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was my first kiss." Seth looked over at Lily, who was watching the door, and smiled, the memory of her lips playing in his mind.  
  
Ryan started thought about her and started to fantasize about the feel of her lips against his, her body pressing into him, his arms wrapping around her. Then "Ryan!" came from the same lips, both boys were dreaming about. Ryan looked up at her, but she was already leaving her seat, moving towards the door. She hugged a boy, kinda tall with black hair and cerulean eyes. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Seth and Ryan looked away in jealous silence. Seth began thinking, "Why is Lily affecting me now? What about Summer?" Ryan began thinking, "Why is this girl getting to me? What about Marissa?" 


	2. Boy Talk

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C., nor anything else that may appear in this story. I own nothing, so please don't sue.  
  
"So you and Lily were a thing," Ryan asked as the two boys played "Super Smash Bros. Melee", later that day.  
  
"Kinda, in 7th for a few months. Summer was off modeling for the summer. Haha! Summer modeling in summer, OK never mind, bad joke." Seth laughed as his Luigi sent Ryan's Princess Peach careening off the screen.  
  
"That was a cheap shot! And what do you mean 'kinda'?"  
  
"I mean we went out, kissed a few times, then realized it was too weird, we've known each other forever. Anyway, it wasn't a cheap shot, can I help it if you choose a weaker character, but then again all characters are weaker compared to the mighty Luigi." Seth got up and bowed, giving Ryan an opportunity to toss "The Mighty Luigi" off to the right. "You jerk! That was a cheap shot!"  
  
"So pretty much Lily was your Joey."  
  
"My who?"  
  
"Your Joey. You know, Dawson's Creek? Katie Holmes character?"  
  
"OK Ryan, always choosing a girl character is one thing, but indulging in weekly teenage angst is enough to question your sexual orientation. You are straight right?" Seth asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I am, I haven't jumped you, have I?" Ryan joked  
  
"Well, not yet, but there's always hope." Seth joked back.  
  
"Well anyway, I like Princess Peach because pretty girls kicking ass turns me on, and Katie Holmes is majorly hot."  
  
"That's the hertosexual Ryan we all know and love."  
  
"People tell me I'm a lot like Joey, you know, the smart, sweet, and sarcastic girl next door," interrupted a melodious voice that even after one meeting, Ryan knew to be Lily's.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here." Seth got up and hugged her.  
  
"Well as your Joey, I read your mind and finding you were playing my favorite game, so I came over here to wipe the floor with you boys."  
  
"You read my mind?" Seth raised his eyebrows again.  
  
"Yeah sure. I know what you're thinking Sethy, like right now you're thinking you hate it when I call you Sethy."  
  
"You're good."  
  
"I should be. I'm the Joey to your Dawson. We tried going out, it didn't work, we remain friends."  
  
"So, if we're Dawson and Joey, that makes Ryan here Pacey Witter." Ryan interjected, "I thought you said you didn't watch Dawson's Creek." Seth looked embarrassed, "I may have caught one or two esipodes."  
  
"One or two, you were addicted for awhile there," Lily smiled.  
  
"That's why having friends who've known you forever can suck sometimes."  
  
"Did you ever see the last one where Joey finally chose between the two guys?"  
  
"No, who'd she chose?" Lily locked her hazel orbs firmly on Ryan's blue ones and smiled, "She chose Pacey, because he was her soulmate." Then she turned to the video game, long forgotten and claimed, "I'm Picachu!" 


	3. Wet and not so wild

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. (collective sighs for Benjamin Mackenzie's hotness and Adam Brody's adorableness), or anything else that might happen in the inner workings of my sometimes crazy mind. And yes, I realize some parts will seem like the date scene from "The Outsider", it's almost exactly the same, I'm aware of that fact. So sue me (actually don't please!) P.S. I am separating the story into paragraphs, but it doesn't show up that way, for some odd reason.  
  
Lily looked at Seth, who was grinning like a goofball and occasionally yelling, "Alright! Bow to the Mighty Luigi!" Her gaze went to Ryan, smiling when he got a hit in, which wasn't often because Seth and Lily were far better than him at video games. (Geeks Unite!!!) But it was a refreshing change from the brooding, yet very sexy, look Ryan wore most of the time.  
  
"Seth! I need help in here!" Seth's father's, Sandy, voice rang from the doorway. "Oh hello, Lily. It's nice to see you again." "I'll return momentarily," Seth turned off the game and followed his dad. "She's a hottie too," Sandy said as his son walked by. "Ok, Dad, if you get telling me how hot my girl friends are, I'll have to be emancipated."  
  
"You wanna go to the pool?" Lily asked when Seth and Sandy exited. "Sure." Ryan responded. They walked to the pool. Ryan rolled up his jeans and Lily took off her sandals. They dangled their feet in the water. Lily declared, "I remember doing this with Seth when we were younger. He threw me in once, but I took him with me," she smiled, "And that night when wrapped me in a towel when we got out. Before I knew what had happened, he had kissed me." "Your first kiss?" "Yep, both of ours. It was amazing, breathtaking really. Sometimes, I wonder if Summer knows what she's missing." Lily looked off in the distance. Ryan broke the silence and asked, "Wanna be thrown in the pool?" "Maybe," she grinned. He leaned into her and whispered, "What if you didn't have a choice?" Then he pushed her in the pool, but she took him with her. They laughed and splashed around.  
  
Seth came at that moment and chuckled at them, He left and returned soon with two towels. "No one comes near my video games, dripping wet. Now dry off, change clothes, and come back in so my victory can be complete!" Ryan and Lily giggled and got out, wrapping themselves in the towels Seth provided. Ryan rubbed Lily's shoulders to warm her up faster. Now no one there could deny it, there was heat and electricity between them. Seth felt it and got jealous. He ducked into the poolhouse and quickly brought out some of Ryan's clothes for them to change into. A tank top and boxers for Lily, and a shirt and jeans for Ryan. "Here you go! Lily changes in the bathroom, Ryan the pool house, and meet me inside for a serious virtual butt-kicking." He whooped and went back inside.  
  
Ryan changed quick and heard a little "help me" come from the bathroom. He opened the door to see Lily standing there, still wet. "My shirt's stuck, can you help me?" Lily begged. "Sure." Ryan deftly took off her shirt, and then averted his eyes, so he wouldn't be accused of staring. "That was fast! Sometime tells me you've done this before." Lily joked. "Not really." Ryan deadpanned. "You can look up now," and he did. She was beautiful, not the fake beauty Marissa and Summer got from make-up and sun-exposure. True radiance. It was all Ryan could do to keep from gasping aloud. "Anyway, the remark was my subtle way of finding out if you're a virgin." And there was the quick wit, a product of being Seth's best friend for so many years. "Well, despite rumors and popular belief, I'm still a virgin." Ryan blushed. "That makes three self-declared virgins in this town: you, me and Seth. We should start a club. The "Virgin Club" has begun!" She laughed at herself and Ryan felt more at ease. 


	4. Deals

Disclaimer: All I own is a silver halter top I never wear, a CD I don't listen to. Everything else my parents bought. Translation: I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Lily knew she had a problem. Not only was Ryan Atwood getting to her, but so was Seth. Seth! Her Seth, her best friend. She always thought of his as a friend, almost a puppy dog, with deep brown eyes and a sweet heart. She couldn't be falling for him. It would be wrong, but why? Because she had a boyfriend that's why. But she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling to Seth and Ryan. Even if she broke up with her Ryan, she still couldn't chose between the two boys she played "Smash Brother's" with earlier.  
  
"ARGH," Lily screamed in frustration into the silence of her room.  
  
"I didn't even say I was here yet, but if you're having a PMS moment I'll willingly leave," Seth's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Seth hey. You don't have to leave." Lily said, only half thinking.  
  
"Please stop begging, I'll stay, I'll stay." Seth joked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Sethy. Yeah stay," Lily said trying to mask the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Is something wrong baby?" Seth asked his voice slow and full of concern.  
  
Lily looked up and met his eyes, "Why do you always call me baby?"  
  
"You know why, I've told you."  
  
"Can I hear it again, please?"  
  
Seth was powerless, "Because all you remember of your parents before they died is your dad calling your mom, baby."  
  
"Seth, we've known each other since the Carters adopted me and I moved in next door when we were three right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know everything about me don't you?"  
  
"Yep. You always drown your mashed potatoes in salt, you're the only fan of Aaron Carter, I've ever met, and you have the most unwavering optimism when it comes to love," Seth rattled these things off by memory.  
  
"And I know everything about you, you think the X-Box is completely destroying the gaming system world's good name, you have a journal that only you and I know about, and Summer is not the only girl you've ever loved."  
  
Seth got quiet, which Lily knew was unusual. Lily got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Lily, two quick questions: Do you really think your boyfriend is all that great?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm dating him, aren't I? And what about Summer? Is she really all that great either? Seth thought for a second, "Yeah I do think she's great. She challenges me the way you do. But the question is, are either of our crushes better than you and me?"  
  
"What?" Lily stammered.  
  
Seth smiled, "See now you're talking like Ryan. And I didn't get to ask my second question."  
  
Lily nodded her head, "Go on."  
  
"Can I do something that will probably screw up our friendship for the rest of our lives?"  
  
Lily wanted to answer, but Seth took over. He cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. Part of her wanted to pull away and be faithful to her boyfriend, and another part wanted Seth to never stop kissing her, but the biggest part of her wanted to be doing this with Ryan and not Seth, although he'd become a hell of a kisser since their last liplock. Finally Ryan won out.  
  
"Seth, I love you, but I think this is more complicated than you think," Lily said when they finally parted.  
  
Seth got a look like he could read her soul, which he probably could, "You're in love with Ryan Atwood, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm sorry, please believe that."  
  
Seth actually laughed. Really loud and really hard.  
  
Lily couldn't resist, she smacked him upside the head, "What the hell are you laughing for?"  
  
"Because I was sent to find out your true feelings for Ryan," Seth laughed.  
  
Lily's eyes widen in horror, "You what?" she screeched.  
  
"The kiss was just for my benefit, as a matter of fact Ryan is outside the door right now."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN YOUR HEAD," she started smacking him for lack of anything smarter to do entering her brain.  
  
Ryan's blonde head poked around the doorway, "Hey Lily."  
  
Lily just looked at Ryan, then back at Seth, then Ryan again. "WHY ARE ALL MEN CONFUSING? WHY ARE THE MEN IN MY LIFE REALLY CONFUSING? WHY ARE YOU TWO THE MOST CONFUSING OF ALL?"  
  
"*Spoo!*" Seth yelled and then took his leave.  
  
"I'm sorry if you think this was mean or wrong, but I had to know and guys like me don't really come out and ask things like that." Ryan apologized with the most genuine look on his face. Lily's heart melted.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, first we kiss, then we kill Seth for kissing me."  
  
Ryan smiled, "Deal." And then his lips were on Lily's. And every part of her was in agreement at the rightness of this.  
  
*Spoo was made up by a boy in my class and is the opposite of oops, it's when you meant to do something and it wasn't an accident.* 


End file.
